


Want this

by Cloudy_dayz



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Incest, I’m sorry no I’m not yes I am, Kissing, M/M, This is really short-, Yelling, male kissing, school gets boring here ok-, this is gay lol, uhhhh yeah so enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_dayz/pseuds/Cloudy_dayz
Summary: “Scrooge, what we did is in the past, it was two- times! I-“Donald was cut off by Scrooge’s beak pressing to his.“Donald, I know you want this. And I do too”Scrooge and Donald have a little “talk” in Scrooge’s office
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck, domald
Kudos: 18





	Want this

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh so hey! I was kinda inspired by Yaminotenshi202 to make this cause I really like his works heh- but yeah, enjoy? This is written on a wit ^^ and it’s a really quick and short one shot

It all happened so fast. 

Donald was called suddenly to Scrooge’s office, not knowing why nor wanting to talk to the man he was hesitant as ever, but due to being able to stay in the mans yard.. he could at least try to stand him? He was sure it was nothing. 

But, he was wrong... as always.

He knocked on Scrooge’s office door, he usually never wanted anyone to pester him while working so this would HAVE to be important, Donald was sure of it! There could be something wrong with the boys! After giving himself those reasons to talk to him, it was a little easier to step inside when scrooge gave permission too. “Donald, take a seat lad.” Donald showed hesitance at Scrooge’s calm.. almost sweet tone, but he still sat down. “What is it, scrooge.” Scrooge sighed. “.. oh don’t have that tone, you know why I want to talk.” Donald clenched his fists, just what he wasn't hoping for. “We don’t have to talk about that! It was a one time thing, we both were- out of it, we didn’t!-“ scrooge stoped him by holding a finger up, signaling for him to stop speaking. “Donald, you know it wasn’t a one time thing, we’ve done it before, and ...” scrooge went quiet, biting his own tongue on how to word his next sentence the best way possible, big Donald stopped him by getting up quickly. “Listen here scrooge! We- I don’t- I never-“ he gulped “I never wanted to do it! You think I wanted to k- kiss you? Hold you? Do things that I really shouldn’t have with- YOU!?” His face was red, his posture tense. Scrooge stood and stepped towards him. “Your right, you DIDN’T want it, but it doesn’t mean you don’t want it now.” Donald started to step back slowly. “Just stop, scrooge! We don’t have to talk about this, I don’t-“ scrooge stopped him once more, still stepping towards him “The fire you he in you’re eyes last night, the way you didn’t hesitate to kiss me, the way you held me then. Did that say you didn’t want it? Did all of THAT say that you never wanted it?” Donald bumped into the wall, his and the other drakes eyes in a lock. Scrooge stepped in front of him, his hands in his pockets staring back at him with a calm yet, concerned look on his face, Donald staring back with one similar to his, Donald gulped and spoke once more “Scrooge, what we did is in the past, it was two- times! I-“ 

Donald was cut off by Scrooge’s beak pressing to his.

“Donald, I know you want this. And I do too”

Donald was left speechless, he only stared at Scrooge’s beak, his face a pink color, half embarrassed and half flushed by the kiss. Scrooge took a step back clearing his throat, guilt pondering into his mind, thinking he had went too far. But a hug from Donald had wiped that guilt and anything else he was thinking about away, only focusing on the man hugging him lightly crying. 

“I used being drunk as an excuse.” Donald sniffed. “I used it as an excuse because I didn’t know how to tell you that I wanted that.. I want.. this.. I know it’s wrong and it could never work but I want this more than I could care to admit, there’s your truth scrooge..” 

Scrooge only smiled, turning around and hugging Donald, everything felt perfect in that moment. “We can do this, it will be hard but we can keep it secret until safe, we can do this.” 

“We can love each other.” 

And so, with the sunlight shining through the window and they’re hearts full of love, they kisses once more, knowing that they want this.


End file.
